Gakki O Espírito Faminto
by Evy Silvaneiro
Summary: [COMPLETA]Para quem visitava o site CENTRALRK, irá lembrar deste fanfic. Uma série de assassinatos aterroriza o Japão. Kaoru começa a ter pesadelos estranhos, mas descobre que são avisos sobre um perigo sobrenatural que somente ela poderá enfrentar.ÚLTIMO
1. Sonhos e pesadelos

_BEM,este foi o meu primeiro fic de Rurouni Kenshin – tenho um outro,mas meu computador deu bug e perdi tudo - mas,em todo caso,é o primeiro que publiquei. Quem visitava assiduamente o site CentralRK vai lembrar dessa história – também pudera, foi primeiramente publicado lá em 2003! Me lembro que achei isso muito bom para o primeiro fanfic, mas relendo agora, achei uma m...Se tiverem alguma crítica,seja construtiva ou destrutiva (que eu entenderei perfeitamente o porquê, hehehe),por favor mande-me um review._

_Ah,antes de mais nada, peço que não estranhem muito,mas o fic é todo centrado na Kaoru.Sabe como é, sempre achei que não davam muito espaço para ela mostrar sua capacidade de luta (ok,ok,ela lutou contra o Kamatari,mas convenhamos: foi somente aquele golpezinho e nenhum mais!) O Kenshin e os outros estão meio "presos"...bem pelo menos,foi isso que me disseram (--x´´´´´)!_

_Prometo que vou escrever o fanfic que perdi quando lembrar o que estava escrevendo nele...Por enquanto,vou quebrar o galho com esse aqui!_

_Bom,vamos a história!_

Angel-San

**CAPÍTULO I : SONHOS E PESADELOS**

Era um lindo festival.Luzes,cores,fogos de artifício,pessoas,pessoas,pessoas.Flores de diversas espécies sendo levadas pelo vento.Um perfume gostoso inebriava sua narina.

– Nossa,que lindo...

Fazia tempo que não se sentia tão feliz.Mas a surpresa foi grande,ao reconhecer alguém em meio à multidão.

– Pa...papai...-murmurou.

Ele estava bem a sua frente,bem real,com um sorriso nos lábios,braços abertos,prontos apara envolvê-la num abraço forte,daqueles que só mesmo um pai pode dar à sua filha.

– Papai! – gritou,correndo em sua direção.

Porém, uma nuvem negra cobriu seus olhos,impedindo-a de enxergar.Ela estava só,ninguém mais a rodeava,somente a escuridão.

– Não,por favor,não me deixem...não quero,não gosto de ficar sozinha!

A nuvem se dissipou revelando um novo cenário: a porta do dojo.Pela rua,iam Kenshin e os outros,ela correu atrás deles,mas não os alcançava.A mesma nuvem negra de antes a cercou, ela corria para todos os lados,mas não encontrava ninguém.Um imenso pavor tomou conta de seu coração.Tudo ao seu redor era aquela nuvem negra,o nada diante de seus olhos.Somente ela e o seu temor.

* * *

Kaoru estava muito angustiada naquela manhã.Não conseguia fazer nada direito.Andava nervosa,ora quebrando copos,ora acertando sem querer a cabeça de Yahiko com o shinai .

– Sua maluca,quer me matar,é! Presta mais atenção,sua feiosa!

Ela interrompeu o treino,pedindo desculpas a Yahiko.O garoto,coitado,não entendeu nada.

– Desde quando você pede desculpas para mim,hein? Tá doente ou enlouqueceu de verdade?

– Yahiko,por favor...Não estou com cabeça para discutir com você!

Virou-se e deu de cara com Kenshin.Sentiu que iria ficar vermelha e desviou os olhos.

– Senhorita Kaoru,este servo sente que você não está muito bem...Algum problema?

– Não, Kenshin,está tudo bem.Apenas não dormi direito na noite passada.

Ela ainda mantinha os olhos no chão.Kenshin sorriu.

– Senhorita Kaoru, olhe para este servo e diga:está tudo realmente bem?

Ela ergueu o belo rosto,agora um tanto vermelho,e,olhando para aqueles encantadores olhos cor de púrpura,disse:

– Sim,Kenshin,está tudo bem comigo.Não precisa se preocupar.

E entrou no dojo.Kenshin a seguiu com o olhar,inseguro da resposta da moça, mas logo Yahiko tratou de trazê-lo de volta para a realidade.

– Kenshin,vou trabalhar.Se a feiosa perguntar por mim...

Um barulho de algo caindo interrompeu a conversa.Vinha de onde estava Kaoru.

– Senhorita Kaoru! –gritou Kenshin,que correu ao dojo com Yahiko logo atrás.Tinha um mau pressentimento.

Abriu a porta e o que viram eram as espadas do dojo ao chão,desembainhadas,o altar onde elas estavam desfeito,e Kaoru caída,com uma poça de sangue rodeando seu corpo...

* * *

Era um lindo campo,cheio de flores de todas as cores.Um vento gostoso soprava,balançando seus longos cabelos negros.Um cheiro de rosas e outras inúmeras flores,misturavam-se,formando um perfume único,que inebriava suas narinas.

– Onde estou? – perguntava,encantada.

De repente, aquele lindo céu azul foi tomado por nuvens negras e vermelhas.Kaoru começou a se deseperar.

– Não!Outro pesadelo não!

– Quem disse que são pesadelos ? – perguntou uma voz às suas costas.Kaoru virou-se.Era uma menina,mais ou menos da idade de Yahiko.Estava séria, com expressão aflita.

– Quem é você! Por que estou tendo esses pesadelos?

– Já disse a você. – respondeu a menina – Não são pesadelos.São avisos.

Uma chuva forte começou a cair.A menina estranha desaparecera.Kaoru viu que as flores estavam manchadas de vermelho.Não demorou muito para perceber que a chuva que caía era de sangue.E, num instante,todo o seu corpo estava coberto por aquela chuva medonha.

Uma voz se fazia ouvir ao longe, e logo se tornou várias,numa confusão de vozes.

"Não são pesadelos...são...avisos" as palavras daquela menina ecoavam na cabeça de Kaoru,que em poucos minutos se viu mergulhada em um mar de sangue.

* * *

Kaoru havia desmaiado logo que entrou no dojo.Nada de sangue,de espadas, apenas um corpo estendido no chão.

Kenshin e Yahiko foram tomados pelo susto e logo após,pelo medo.O menino achou que havia exagerado na força quando bateu com o shinai na cabeça dela durante e o treino, e pensava que o desmaio da moça era conseqüência disso.O espadachim,bem mais realista,pediu a Yahiko que trouxesse o médico,que logo veio.Dr.Oguni dava leves tapas no rosto da jovem,enquanto Kenshin a chamava várias vezes.Yahiko,que havia se afastado,voltou,gritando para os dois.

– Ei, vocês aí,dá licença!

Quando os dois se viraram,CHUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – Yahiko havia jogado um balde d'água na pobre Kaoru.

– QUÊ!

– ORO!

E Kaoru logo acordou,tossindo muito.

– CÓF!CÓF!CÓF!

– Heh...Isso SEMPRE funciona! – sorria o menino.

– Garoto,por que fizeste isso?Poderia afogá-la! – criticou o médico.

– Yahiko,você não devia ter feito isso! – brigou Kenshin.Yahiko deu de ombros.

– Pô,só tapinha não dava!Tinha que ser no balde,oras!

– Senhorita Kaoru,você está bem?

– Não...não se preocupe,Kenshin – respondeu a moça – Mas não consigo ficar de pé.

Kenshin olhou para o médico, ainda mais preocupado.Esperava uma resposta.

– Nada posso dizer antes de um exame – respondeu o médico – Leve-a para o quarto,por favor.

O espadachim tomou a jovem nos braços,e fez o que o médico pediu.

Na verdade,Kaoru não conseguia se levantar e andar por causa do pavor que sentia em pensar que era perigoso fechar os olhos.Poderia ter um pesadelo...que agora descobrira que eram visões.

"Por que? Por que estou tendo essas visões?" pensava " O que está acontecendo comigo?Será que estou ficando louca,meu Deus?" A partir daquele momento,a última coisa quequeria era dormir.

Ela estava com muito medo.

* * *

_Se você tiver alguma crítica destrutiva (hehehe) para fazer, mande um review! Prometo responder a todos! E como já foi dito, entenderei perfeitamente o porquê da crítica!_

_Comentários da autora no próximo capítulo..._

_Kisus,_

_Angel-san_


	2. Visita inesperada

_Hum,não sei, mas relendo esse fanfic hoje acho que o começo não foi muito legal... Tive que reunir os capítulos, porque eram curtos (na verdade eram mais que curtos, o Ken-san do site CentralRK vivia mandando e-mail reclamando, hahahahaha). O que eram oito partes, vai se tornar cinco... Aliás, relendo tudo dá vontade de rir! Mas foi um bom começo na minha "carreira" de escritora de fanfics... _

_Pra falar a verdade não tenho o que falar desse fanfic. Algumas coisas vou deixar para comentar no final da história.E eu espero sinceramente que vcs acompanhem este fic com atenção,e qualquer coisa mandem review pra mim,ok?_

_Bom,vamos a história!_

_Angel – san_

**C A P Í T U L O I I : V I S I T A I N E S P E R A D A**

Kenshin,como sempre acontecia uma vez na semana,estava na cidade fazendo compras.Encontrara Sano no caminho e relatava a ele o estranho acontecimento da manhã.

– Mas que coisa estranha,hein? – dizia o lutador.

– É mesmo.E depois,ela demorou a dormir.Este servo não sabe o porquê,mas aparentemente ela não queria sequer fechar os olhos!Parece até que estava com medo...

– Medo?Medo de quê,Kenshin?

– Gostaria muito de saber,mas infelizmente,este servo não sabe.

– Olha,que tal esquecermos um pouco este assunto e entrasse no Akabeko pra comermos alguma coisa?Estou morrendo de fome!

– Sano...Você vive com fome! – sorriu o espadachim.

Os dois entraram no restaurante.Estava lotado,parecia não ter vaga.Kenshin,bem educado como sempre,cumprimentou Tae e Tsubame e esperava uma mesa junto com Sano.Qual não foi a surpresa dos dois ao se depararem com o ex-integrante da Juppongatana.

– Chou? – gritaram os dois.

– Olha quem encontro aqui! – disse Chou em tom de deboche. – E vejam só,nem precisei passar na casa de vocês para fazer uma visitinha surpresa.Pô,vocês são muito estraga-prazeres...

– O que você está fazendo aqui,ô vassoura?

– Alguma missão em Tóquio?

– Em primeiro lugar,eu ainda vou acabar com você,Crista de Galo,por essa sua insolência e, em segundo,sim,estou em missão,mas está muito cheio de ouvidos para ser comentado aqui.Que tal um lugar mais sossegado?Assim, podemos conversar melhor e, quem sabe,vocês possam me ajudar.

– Claro, senhor Chou, vamos então até o dojo. – disse Kenshin

– EI! E a comida?

– Fica para outro dia,Sano!Agora vamos para casa!

Os três,então,seguiram para o dojo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Chegando lá,Yahiko não estava.Devia ainda estar no restaurante.Kaoru,provavelmente,ainda estava dormindo.Poderiam conversar tranqüilamente.

– Então você está investigando uma série de assassinatos? – perguntou Kenshin à Chou.

– Sim, é isso mesmo.Crimes brutais,na minha opinião,se queres saber.Já matei muita gente e vi outros matarem,mas nada se compara a esses assassinatos.Sinceramente,a pessoa que cometeu esses crimes ganha fácil do Usui no quesito crueldade.Já está em três o número de vítimas.A primeira em Kyoto,foi esviscerado. O outro foi em Nagoya,teve os olhos e a língua arrancados e o corpo inteiro cravado de pregos.E mais: não tinham uma única gota de sangue nos cadáveres.

– Ué,não eram três? – perguntou Sano.

– O terceiro tá no necrotério, sendo verificado,mas,pelo que ouvi,não foi menos cruel.Tenho certeza que esses crimes têm sem sangue,as cenas dos crimes sem marcas de sangue ou violência,a crueldade das mortes,o fato dos crimes só ocorrerem à noite...

– Esses crimes...O terceiro foi aqui em Tóquio, certo,senhor Chou?

– Sim.Por isso estou aqui.

– Mas,geralmente,assassinos em série agem num só lugar,numa só cidade.

– Vai ver o cara gosta de variar...

– Não brinque,Sano,isto é sério!

– Mas eu estou falando sério,Kenshin!

– Bom,já vou indo...- disse Chou,levantando-se – Tenho muito serviço me esperando.

– NÃO volte sempre,ô vassoura!

– ...

– Obrigado, senhor Chou,por confiar em nós.Pode contar com a nossa ajuda.Vamos ajudá-lo no que pudermos.

– Pode deixar – e Chou se retirou.

– Bem,Sano,este servo vai ver a senhorita Kaoru.

– E eu vou puxar um ronco se não se importa.Toda essa história me deixou com sono.UUÁÁÁÁ!

Kenshin se dirigiu ao quarto de Kaoru.Queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem,já que desde cedo escutava uma voz lhe dizendo o contrário.E,com relação à Kaoru,a chance de sua intuição estarem corretas era de 99.Ainda mais contando o fato do desmaio de horas antes.Só ficaria tranqüilo quando a visse no mais profundo sono,como a deixou antes de ir para a cidade.Mas quando abriu a porta do quarto,ele não a encontrou.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Uhhhhh...

Chou não conseguia conter o enjôo.Decididamente,matar era melhor do que ver um lugar onde só havia mortos cheirando a éter...

– Ah,então,é o senhor que foi designado para este caso? –perguntou o médico.

– Sim,sou eu...Pelo visto o senhor é o responsável por aqui...Me diga,como o senhor consegue trabalhar neste lugar?

– Bom,caro rapaz,sou médico!Isto aqui são ossos do ofício!

– Heh..E o morto?

– Nossa tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa,a última vez que vi um cadáver daquele jeito foi há uns quatro anos,quando um maluco matou toda a família!

– É mesmo?Faz tempo,não?

– Pois é.Veja só –disse o médico,retirando o tecido que encobria op cadáver –o defunto apresenta fraturas por todo o corpo,principalmente nas costelas e na coluna,de onde quebraram nada mais ,nada menos que doze vértebras!Quatro delas próxima à bacia...É como se ele tivesse sido jogado...

– Violentamente contra o chão,de uma altura considerável...

– Você tirou as palavras da minha boca!

– Mas estou vendo sinais de corte no pobre...

– Sim,é o mais interessante e assustador:ele foi transpassado mais de quarenta vezes!E só no tórax!Somando com as outras,dá quase cem!

– Nossa!O senhor acha isso impressionante?Pra mim não é!

– Meu rapaz,não seria impressionante se esses cortes tivessem sido feitos com o homem vivo!

– O quê!O senhor está querendo dizer...

– Ele já estava morto,meu rapaz,quando foi o senhor deduziu,ele pode ter sido jogado de certa altura e espatifou-se com toda a força do chão...

O médico tomou a cabeça do morto para que Chou pudesse ver uma grande ferida na mesma.

– Credo!Um pedaço do cérebro está saindo da cabeça!

– Isso mesmo.Traumatismo craniano grave.A vítima morreu na hora.

– Arg...Eca!

– E,veja só...

O médico tomou o bisturi e fez um pequeno corte na mão do defunto,de onde só saiu água.

– O pobre coitado não tem uma única gota de sangue.Não é estranho isso?Deveria ter um lago vermelho no local onde a vítima foi encontrada,mas nada encontraram...

– O assassino deve ter matado a vítima em outro lugar e depois ter removido a vítima para o lugar onde foi achada.

– É possível.Mas será que não teríamos um rastro de sangue na cidade,senhor policial?

– ...

– O corpo tem muitos litros de sangue e...

Neste momento,um enfermeiro aparece e chama o médico para uma emergência.

– Desculpe,senhor policial,o dever me chama!Mas,pense no que lhe falei.

– Não,tudo bem,doutor,o senhor me ajudou bastante!

– Então,com licença...

Chou ainda ficou muito tempo observando o não pensar em ligação com os outros crimes cometidos em Kyoto e Nagoya?Agora teria que pedir um outro relatório das mortes ocorridas nessas cidades.Quem sabe,não encontraria um indício que comprovasse o que estava pensando.

– Esse caso está ficando complicado...

Aproximou-se do cadáver e,mirando o rosto do mesmo,murmurou:

– Que erro será que você e aqueles outros cometeram para morrerem dessa forma cruel,hã?

Chou suspirou,deu meia volta e,antes de sair,pensou em voz alta:

– Isso não vai ser nada fácil...

_Gomen, gomen, gomen... Gomen nasai... Eu sei que demorei – mas a culpa não foi minha. Estou sem Internet em casa e eu simplesmente esqueci a porcaria da senha do FFNet. E como não confio muito em cybers, acabei deixando pra agora, quando voltei a ter Internet – se bem que ela anda lenta demais pra meu gosto. Obrigada pela review, Marysmille! Realmente, faz tempo que a CentralRK não é atualizada... Pode ser que a webmaster tenha desistido do site por excesso de tarefas – era essa a impressão que eu tinha ao ler o que ela escrevia no blog... Mas ainda bem que temos o FFNet para matarmos a saudade de alguns fanfics, né?_

_Beijos,_

_Angel–san_


	3. O pesadelo se torna real

_Argh, francamente (por que será que tenho fixação por névoas?)... Eu me lembro que, na época em que escrevi esse fanfic – em meados de 2003 – estava estudando para o vestibular. Escrevi tudo em tempo recorde: um mês e meio, pelas datas dos meus manuscritos (sim, eu ainda tenho os manuscritos), porém levei incríveis sete meses para publicar, pelo que leio nos recados que deixava para os leitores do site em que publiquei. Acho que por isso essa história não ficou muuuuuuuiiiiiito legal (a propósito, fui aprovada no processo seletivo daquele ano...)... O pessoal do CentralRK deve ter ficado saturado com ISSO aqui... não estranhem não, pessoal, é que sou a minha pior crítica! Comparando tudo, o "Gakki" com "A Face de um Segredo" (fanfic de Inuyasha que eu ainda estou escrevendo), fora alguma coisa do meu estilo que mantenho desde aquela época, vejo que evoluí muito de dois anos para cá (cursar Letras dá nisso!). Ainda bem. Não quero mais ter ataque de riso, senão minha mãe vai me internar..._

_Angel-san_

**CAPÍTULO III : O PESADELO SE TORNA REAL**

Anoitecia em Tóquio.Kaoru andava tranqüilamente pela rua,sozinha,as faces rosadas,não demonstrava nenhuma fraqueza.

Chegou em casa e mal abriu a porta,viu três carantonhas sinistras olhando para ela,ávidas por respostas.

-ONDE A SENHORITA ESTEVE? –perguntaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

-AIIIIIII!Kenshin,Sano,Yahiko,o que fazem juntos aqui? –espantou-se Kaoru.

-ESPERANDO VOCÊ,ÓBVIO! –eles continuavam a falar em coro.

A jovem não sabia o que responder.Procurava as palavras,mas as idéias para uma mentira bem bolada fugiam de sua mente.Por fim,achou melhor contar toda a verdade –ou melhor,metade dela!

-Ahhhhh,quer dizer então que VOCÊS me deixam sozinha em casa e eu é que tenho que dar explicações?Pois bem,quando acordei e não vi ninguém,resolvi dar um pequeno passeio!Pronto,expliquei!

-Pequeno passeio!E por que chegou a essa hora,sua feiosa? –perguntou Yahiko.

-Tá vendo que horas são?SÃO SETE HORAS DA NOITE,DONZELA!

-Não enche Sano!E você também,Yahiko!

Foi a vez de Kenshin falar.

-Por favor ,senhorita Kaoru,entenda!Estávamos preocupados!Corremos a cidade toda à sua procura!

-Ah,é?Pois meu pequeno passeio poderia ter durado apenas alguns minutos, se nas três vezes que voltei pra casa,eu encontrasse os portões ABERTOS!

Silêncio geral.

-Quer saber?Vou comer!Estou morrendo de fome!E vocês,vê se da próxima vez,provideciem alguém pra tomar conta do dojo!Puxa,que droga!

Kaoru se direcionou para a cozinha,deixando os três sozinhos.

-É...parece que a gente vacilou dessa vez!A donzela ficou brava que só vendo!

-A culpa também é dela,ora!Quem manda a feiosa não esperar a gente voltar?

-Ela não contou toda a verdade...

-Hein?

-A senhorita Kaoru não contou toda a verdade.Ela está escondendo alguma coisa...

-Ahhh,Kenshin –interrompeu Sano –Isso já está virando paranóia!Relaxa,cara!Ela foi apenas dar um passeio!Só isso!

-É,Kenshin,odeio ter que admitir,mas o crista de galo tem razão...

O espadachim ficou pensativo.Tinha alguma coisa que Kaoru escondia,mas não queria revelar nem mesmo para ele.

Na cozinha,Kaoru se preocupava.Será que a meia verdade os tinham convecido?E ainda por cima,tinham as visões.Elas continuavam vivas na sua mente.

-Ei,Kenshin...

-Oro?O que foi Sano?

-Quem vai fazer o jantar?

-É mesmo,com essa correria toda,este servo acabou esquecendo de preparar o jantar...

-Agora é tarde! –interrompeu Yahiko –A feiosa ta lá na cozinha!

-DEUS ME LIVRE!VOU TER QUE AGUENTAR A COMIDA DA DONZELA!

-Shhhhh!Fale baixo Sano!

E todos tiveram que engolir a comida da Kaoru.

Depois do jantar,todos se recolheram.

As ruas estavam desertas.A lua iluminava vagamente o céu.As estrelas eram poucas,porém estavam muito mais bonitas do que de costume.Mas...algo estava errado.As sombras das casas pareciam crescer,formando a névoa escura tão temida nos últimos dias.Uma voz sussurrava ao fundo "Ka...mi...ya..." "Ka...mi...ya..."

Kaoru acordou sobressaltada.Suando,decidiu ir até a cozinha beber água.No caminho,um grito se fez ecoar.A jovem pensou por um momento se aquilo não era mais um pesadelo.Mas não até o portão e,ao abri-lo,deparou-se com uma cena pavorosa.

A névoa negra ,tão presente em seus pesadelos, se dissipava, revelando um cadáver de mulher, completamente sem sangue,com um buraco no peito e com a cabeça decepada.Mas mais pavoroso foi ver a névoa negra tomando a forma de um homem,com a boca cheia de sangue e os olhos vermelhos,encarando-a com ódio,aproximando-se cada vez mais,até ficar cara a cara e sussurrar,quase inaudível aos ouvidos.

-Ka...mi..ya...

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A névoa negra em forma de homem lançou Kaoru para longe,com uma força sobre-humana que desfez em pedaços a porta da casa,quebrando até mesmo as paredes do altar onde estavam as espadas.

-Senhorita Kaoru! –gritou Kenshin,que acordara com os gritos,mas chegara tarde demais.

A névoa negra desaparecera.Kaoru,desmaiada,estava com a cabeça empapada de sangue.Em sua mente,cenas terríveis que duraram segundos,mas que pareceram longos minutos.

O cadáver estava lá,a cabeça longe do corpo,com os olhos arregalados,como se tivessem pedindo misericórdia...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Ok, Ok, demorei... Sorry se eu só atualizo depois de... hã... dois meses. Mas prometo que vou tentar ser menos lenta pra publicar os dois últimos capítulos... é já estamos caminhando para o final..._

_Até mais,_

_Angel–san_


	4. Noite de Angústia

_Hahahahaha... eu não me lembrava disso: ainda estava comprando o mangá de Rurouni Kenshin quando escrevi isso aqui! Naquele ano eu estava trabalhando e gastava boa parte do meu salário completando a coleção. Além disso ficava de duas a três horas num cyber café digitando a história! Nada como ter um computador hoje em dia! Decididamente, foi uma época dura... Agora já está na reta final. Ufa! Só agora percebo o quanto enrolei essa história... Uhh, nada como um ano após outro! A cada um que passa, crescemos mais internamente... e o estilo melhora! Ainda bem... Mas até que, nesse fanfic, alguma coisa se salva? Puxa... Mas que grande parte disso está meio brega, ah, isso está! Hahahahahahaha!_

_Angel-san_

C A P Í T U L O I V : N O I T E D E A N G Ú S T I A

Megumi havia sido logo chamada para socorrer Kaoru.A jovem estava perdendo sangue através do ferimento na cabeça e isso não era nada bom.

Amanhecera e Kaoru já estava fora de perigo.Kenshin e Sanosuke ,então foram até a delegacia saber sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Chou se mostrava preocupado,pois havia sido informado que outro corpo havia sido encontrado no distrito do sul, completamente seviciado,com os mesmos requintes de crueldade.Já eram dois corpos a mais na lista do psicopata, e nada de suspeitos.O corpo encontrado por Kaoru não demorou a ser identificado.Mas agora,tudo dependia do depoimento da espadachim.

- O nome da mulher morta era Tomiko Furukawa, 30 anos,casada e com quatro filhosPorém...

Os dois só voltaram para casa à noite.Megumi ainda estava lá e Yahiko acabava de chegar do trabalho.

- Como está a senhorita Kaoru? – perguntou Kenshin à médica.

- Ela acordou durante a tarde,sentindo fortes dores nas costas e na cabeça,mas...

- Mas o quê?

- Apliquei morfina e ela dormiu.Vai dormir até amanhã.Não se preocupe.

- Ô Kenshin – interrompeu Sano – Acho que está quase na hora do jantar,não?

- Oh,desculpe!Quase que este servo ia esquecendo!Senhorita Megumi, não gostaria de jantar?

- Claro, afinal,foi um dia cansativo...

Todos jantaram em silêncio.Depois,todos se recolheram.

A certa hora da madrugada,batidas fortes no portão os acordaram .Kenshin segurava a espada embainhada,alertado por uma possível ameaça do criminoso que fizera aquilo com Kaoru.

- Abram a porta, seus idiotas!Preciso falar com vocês,é urgente!

- É a voz do Chou! – disse Kenshin.

- Abram!

Portão aberto, Chou entrara ofegante, na companhia de dois policiais.

- Onde está a sua protegida Battousai!

- Está dormindo,mas...

Chou não deu tempo de Kenshin completar.Pegou Yahiko pela camisa e exclamou.

- Mostre onde fica o quarto dela,pivete!

- Mas pra quê...? - perguntou o garoto,ainda meio sonolento.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui , cabeça de vassoura? Explique-se!

- Por favor, Chou,diga o que está acontecendo!

- Não dá para explicar,Battousai! – e Chou saiu correndo,seguido por Kenshin,Sano e Megumi, que ainda não entendia nada.

Mas, quando Chou abriu a porta do quarto, encontrou-o vazio.Perto da janela, havia ataduras manchadas de sangue no chão.Kaoru desaparecera.

- DROGA! – gritou Chou – Ela sumiu!

- Como pode ser isso? Ela devia dormir até de manhã! – surpreendeu-se Megumi.

- Mas o que está acontecendo,Chou?Este servo exige uma explicação!

- Depois de revirar o arquivo da polícia,finalmente descobri a ligação entre as mortes!E a minha investigação revelou que a sua protegida Battousai, é a próxima vítima deste maluco que está á solta!

- O QUÊ? – gritaram todos.

- Senhorita Kaoru... – murmurou o espadachim.- Mas o que você está querendo dizer,Chou?

- Veja você mesmo – respondeu Chou,jogando uma pasta com documentos.

Kenshin e os outros liam,mas não podiam acreditar no escrito.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira...-disse Sano,pasmo.

-Brincadeira ou não, o que importa é que esse maluco está atrás da moça,agora!Quem sabe ele já não está com ela neste momento!

-Mas como você deduziu isso, cabeça de vassoura!O pai da donzela já morreu faz tempo na guerra Seinan!

-Não temos tempo pra explicações,Crista de Galo!

- Chou,este servo irá com você e ajudar no que for preciso!

- Eu também.- afirmou Sano.

- Eu também.Pode ser que ela esteja precisando de cuidados médicos.

- Obrigado,senhorita Megumi.

- Eu também vou! – gritou Yahiko, logo interrompido por enorme "NÃO!"

- Você tem que ficar aqui,caso a senhorita Kaoru volte.- disse Kenshin.

- Os policiais vão ficar aqui, para evitar qualquer perturbação.

- Se for para procurar a donzela,é melhor no dividirmos – propôs Sano – Eu vou para leste.

- Este servo vai para norte.

- E eu vou para o sul. – disse Chou.

- E com quem eu vou?

- Senhorita Megumi,vá com o Sano.

- Ei!Quem vai para oeste? – perguntou Chou.

Silêncio geral.

- Yahiko,você vai para o oeste.-determinou Kenshin.

- OOBAA!O grupo do Kenshin está de volta!

E lá se foram os cinco em caminhos diferentes,sem imaginar do que estava por vir...

A morfina começava a surtir efeito.Kaoru não sentia nem o chão que pisava.

Como conseguira levantar,como conseguira acordar com aquilo em seu corpo?Não sabia,era um mistério.Mas não era hora pra pensar em banalidades.Era hora de lutar!

Saíra escondida porque sabia que Kenshin a impediria de fazer algo.Porém ,ela sabia o que _ele_ estava querendo,sabia quem era o próximo alvo.A mulher morta em frente ao dojo,conhecida sua, e os seus sonhos haviam revelado isso.Mesmo que ela não tivesse nada com aquilo, tudo o que podia fazer era encarar de frente.A luta era dela e somente ela iria lutar,sem medo...

A visão agora começava a ficar turva.A escuridão era total.As nuvens escondiam a lua.Ia chover...

Kaoru se dirigia para o lugar que vira no último sonho que tivera,quando desmaiara ao ser jogada literalmente contra as paredes.Lá seria o local da luta e, quem sabe, não teria alguma vantagem sobre _ele_...Pelo menos,restava a esperança...

Uma névoa negra seguia logo atrás.

Kenshin corria já sem fôlego.Já havia percorrido todos os lugares possíveis e nada.E ainda por cima,uma densa neblina atrapalhava sua visão.Ventava forte.Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

- Senhorita Kaoru,onde você está? – dizia em voz baixa.

O espadachim ergueu os olhos e quase não podia acreditar no que via.Lá estava ela,na rua, em meio a névoa branca,as mãos ao peito,com os olhos fechados,linda como nunca!

- Senhorita Kaoru! – gritou Kenshin,correndo na direção dela.

Mas...Algo estava errado.A moça abrira os olhos, verdes como a grama da relva. Kenshin pôde ver que ela não era Kaoru.Era alguém incrivelmente parecida com ela.E o jeito do cabelo...também era diferente.

- Ajude-a...por favor... – suplicava a jovem. – Ajude-a...

Kenshin sentiu-se paralisado e só consegui esboçar uma pergunta:

- Ajudar quem?...

- Ajude-a...

Ela ergueu as mãos e delas saíram borboletas,exalando um suave perfume de alecrins.

Kenshin,num impulso, seguiu as borboletas,que se dirigiam às montanhas.

Enquanto isso,Kaoru se encontrava em apuros.A névoa negra que a seguia finalmente se transformara no homem de horrenda aparência que vira na véspera,em frente ao dojo.Uma luta feroz se iniciara,mas era a moça que levava desvantagem.Ela estava cansada e o fato de estar lenta demais por causa da morfina só aumentava suas chances de derrota.

_Ele_ ria alto.E sua risada era aterradora.

-Desista!Você não pode me vencer!Aceite sua derrota!A minha vitória é certa!

-NUNCA! – gritava Kaoru – Nunca vou me submeter a você!Terás que me matar!

-Pois bem...Saibas que não vou ter piedade Kamiya...Se quer uma morte dolorosa então você terá!Mesmo que esteja armada,jamais conseguirá me atingir,porque ao contrário de você, eu não sinto dor,medo ou qualquer sofrimento,porque eu já morri!Agora eu sou imortal!

Kaoru atacava,visando algum ponto que o fizesse recuar,mas algo sinistro naquele homem o fazia ser rápido demais,ele sumia e reaparecia de repente,atacando-a de surpresa,lançando-a para longe.Kaoru não sentia mais nada.

Uma chuva fina começou a cair.A jovem,já sem forças,ergueu os olhos para _ele_ e perguntou:

-O ...que é...você?...

-Apenas alguém que retornou das trevas para cumprir uma promessa! – _ele _respondeu ,com os olhos cada vez mais vermelhos,deixando transparecer todo o seu ódio,toda a sua fome –E você é o último galho podre...Eu avisei que iria voltar,que beberia o sangue de todos aqueles que causaram a minha ruína!Daqueles que me traíram!E você,Kamiya,foi o principal responsável de tudo o que me fizeram!Agora –disse ,lambendo os lábios –você vai morrer!

"Desculpe,pessoal"pensou Kaoru,"Desculpa Kenshin,mas...acho que realmente é o fim...Me perdoem,mas vou ter que morrer...Adeus..."

* * *

_Hã... Será que demorei muito? Hehehehe..._

_Bom, pessoal, esse é o penúltimo capítulo. Como podem ver, fui "melhorando" a história à medida que chegava perto do fim – apesar de que havia mais capítulos na versão original. Comprimi em cinco e vejo que o look ficou bem mais apresentável. E, como eu não tinha o mangá completo de RK na época, algumas coisas ficaram sem nexo, hehehe (riso nervoso)... Me desculpem. Prometo melhorar. Não tenho muito a falar a não ser obrigada para as pessoas que mandaram reviews:_

_Michele Andrade:Obrigada pelo elogio! E o motivo pelo qual você não encontra a fic na CentralRK é que a página das histórias não funciona há mais de dois anos. Bem não renovaram o contrato, ou sabe–se lá o quê..._

_Iasminchan: Bom, aqui está!_

_Adriana Paiva: Desculpe a demora, mas já, já, você vai ver!_

_Abraços, meus amigos_

_Angel–san_


	5. Viver, morrer,sobreviver

_Tsc, tsc, tsc... Se aqui tivesse aquele ranking de estrelas do CentralRK, eu daria pra esse fanfic duas estrelas e meia – ele não chega a ser ruim, mas também não chega a ser bom. Escrevi algumas bobagens aqui, mas tudo bem. Nada mau para o primeiro fanfic da vida, não? Eu estava remexendo as minhas anotações e encontrei o protótipo do outro fanfic, aquele que acabei perdendo por causa do bug do computador. Vou ver se dá para escrevê-lo – ou melhor, reescrevê-lo! – e me redimir desse fanfic aqui, que no final das contas me mostrou o quanto evoluí e preciso evoluir...(argh, socorro! Como pude escrever e publicar isso aqui?)_

_E se ainda quiserem ler algum fanfic de minha autoria, leiam "A Face de Um Segredo" (de Inuyasha)_

**CAPÍTULO V: VIVER, MORRER, SOBREVIVER**

"Adeus..." foi o último pensamento de Kaoru antes da total inconsciência.

-HAHAHAHA!Isso mesmo!Morra! –gritava _ele_,enquanto erguia a jovem nos braços,pronto para sugar-lhe o sangue –Matei os outros daquela forma,mas você vai morrer aos poucos,ao mesmo tempo em que eu te sugo o sangue!Seja meu alimento!Sacie minha sede de sangue!SATISFAÇA A MINHA VINGANÇA!

-Larga a donzela,seu desgraçado!

-Fique parado onde está!E solte a senhorita Kaoru!

Kenshin,Yahiko e Sano,acompanhado de Megumi,cercavam o local,os três homens em posição de luta,prontos para atacar.

-Você não ouviu não?Eles disseram pra você largar a Kaoru!

-Feh...Vocês não deviam se intrometer em assuntos pessoais!Seus mal educados!

-Cale a boca!Passe logo a donzela pra cá!

-Se não quiser se machucar,este servo acha melhor...

-Eu!Me machucar!Vocês não entendem...

_Ele_ desfez-se na frente de todos,para espanto destes,tornando-se a névoa negra que tanto atormentara Kaoru nas últimas noites.Em meio a tudo aquilo,a voz _dele_ se mostrava cada vez mais assustadora.

-EU NÃO ME MACHUCO!EU NÃO MORRO!NINGUÉM É CAPAZ DE ME VENCER,POIS SOU IMORTAL!

-Caramba!O que ta acontecendo! –gritou Sano.

Kenshin sentiu uma energia sinistra naquela montanha.Parecia que _ele_ era toda a escuridão daquele lugar.

-Senhorita Megumi!Yahiko!Levem a senhorita Kaoru para longe daqui!Este servo irá tentar detê-lo!

-Tem um templo abandonado aqui perto!Vamos,eu levo vocês até lá!

-Então,o que você está esperando Crista de Galo?Anda!Anda logo!

-CALA A BOCA,RAPOSA!

Sanosuke tomou Kaoru nos braços e,juntamente com os outros,corria a toda a velocidade.

-NÃO!VOCÊS NÃO LEVÁ-LO!

_Ele _estava pronto para seguir os três,mas Kenshin,desembainhando a espada,desafiou:

-Você não vai a lugar nenhum!Este servo será o seu adversário!Vamos apareça e lute!

A chuva caía fina.A névoa negra dissipou-se,tornando-se homem novamente e sua aparência era cada vez mais aterrorizante.

-Saia do meu caminho! –gritou.Kenshin tentava ler os movimentos,mas _ele _era muito mais rápido,mesmo estando uma força além da sobre-humana,lançou Kenshin para longe.Mas o espadachim girou o corpo e se apoiou num galho de árvore.

–Suma da minha frente!Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que nada e nem ninguém pode me matar,porque eu já morri!

_Ele _avançou contra Kenshin e este,sem deixar por menos,empunhou a espada,gritando:

-Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi,Fulgor da Espiral do Dragão!

O inimigo,incrivelmente,sentiu o golpe,tombando no chão.

-Essa espada... –murmurou.

E desapareceu num piscar de olhos.

**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o**

Por causa da chuva que caía,foi fácil para Kenshin seguir os demais.Mas,chegando ao templo da qual Sano falara,encontrou todos desolados.

-Por que estão com essas caras? –perguntou Kenshin,já temendo a resposta. –O que aconteceu aqui?E a senhorita Kaoru?

-Kenshinzinho... –respondeu Megumi,com lágrimas nos olhos –Me desculpe,mas...ela está sem pulso...

-Chegamos tarde,mano velho...

-Ela já não ta nem respirando... –disse Yahiko,quase chorando.

-NÃO! –gritou Kenshin,deixando cair a espada,correndo em direção aos outros. –Não pode ser!

O espadachim tomou a jovem nos braços ,acariciou-lhe os cabelos e a chamava,mas a moça não reagia.Kenshin,suplicava-lhe para que acordasse.Ela realmente aparentava estar morta.

A chuva havia parado.Mas a lua não apareceu.A escuridão imperava na montanha.As sombras começavam a movimentar-se.

Kenshin,num impulso,aproximou seus lábios dos dela,unindo-os.

Então algo inexplicável aconteceu.Kaoru arregalou os olhos,tossiu e ergueu-se,continuando a tossir até cuspir sangue.Ela respirou fundo,estava completamente sem fôlego.

-Kaoru! –gritaram todos espantados.

A jovem levantou e seguiu em frente, sem ouvir o que os outros falavam.Em frente ao templo abandonado,ajoelhou,pegou uma pedra e começou flagelar os braços,até que os mesmos estivessem cobertos de sangue.

-Senhorita Kaoru !–chamou Kenshin, sem entender.Os outros nada falavam,apenas assistiam.

Ela continuava a flagelar-se.As sombras se movimentavam cada vez mais.

-Vamos! –gritou –Apareça Gakki!

Uma névoa negra cobriu o local.Era _ele_!

-Gakki!Do que ela está falando? –perguntou Megumi.

-Não pode ser...

Kenshin levantou-se e correu,mas uma força sobrenatural o impediu de chegar até Kaoru,envolta por uma espessa névoa negra,que logo se dissipou.

-Este servo pensou que fosse uma lenda,apenas uma lenda...

-O quê,Kenshin?Do que você ta falando? –perguntou Sano.

-Gakki,segundo as lendas, são espíritos de pessoas que morreram com muito ódio na alma e que retornam das trevas para o mundo dos vivos para saciar a sua fome...E aquele homem é um!E quer o sangue da senhorita Kaoru!

Em meio aquilo tudo,a jovem, desarmada, enfrentava o maior perigo de sua vida.Nada se comparava com aquilo que estava vivendo.

-Eu quero o seu sangue...E vou tê-lo...Não adianta resistir...VOCÊ É MEU!

-Olhe de novo –disse Kaoru –não sou o meu pai!Ele já morreu!

-Qualquer um que tenha o sangue Kamiya deve ser morto!

_Ele _avançou contra Kaoru,que desviou,pois tudo o que ela podia fazer naquele momento era defender-se,já que estava sem uma espada.

Mas,ao ver a espada de Kenshin no chão,Kaoru, numa acrobacia de solo perfeita,chegou até ela e a empunhou,numa posição nunca antes vista.Yahiko deixou escapar um murmúrio de surpresa.

-O que foi Yahiko?

-Aquela posição é...

Kaoru segurava a espada,de forma que a lâmina estava voltada para ela,numa posição que lembrava a de um arqueiro prestes a lançar sua flecha.

-É a técnica secreta da qual a Kaoru me falou ontem!O ataque proibido da lâmina como flecha!

_Ele _avançou novamente contra a jovem, que também avançou,empurrando a lâmina e girando o punho da espada,acertando em cheio o peito do inimigo.

-Gah!

-É isso aí! –vibrou o garoto –Esse ataque visa as costelas do oponente,impedindo ele de manejar perfeitamente a arma que ele estivar usando!

-Mas ele está desarmado... –disse Megumi.

-E o que importa! –respondeu Sano –O importante é que o golpe entrou!

Kaoru aproveitou o instante e correu até uma grande árvore e pulou para o maior e mais forte galho.Ela estava muito ferida mas,devido a morfina,não sentia dor nenhuma.

-Como ela consegue se movimentar desse jeito! –perguntava Megumi.

-Senhorita...Meu Deus,o que pode acabar com isso? –murmurava Kenshin.

_Ele_ havia sumido.Não havia sinal de que estava lá.Longos minutos se passaram até Kaoru descer ao chão.

Mas a névoa surgiu atrás dela,dizendo,sarcástica:

-Você acha que irá me derrotar apenas porque essa espada é uma go-shintô?

-KAORU! –gritaram os três.

-Gah...ack!

Ele a feriu profundamente pelas costas,com uma lâmina negra que saía de sua mão.

"Go-shintô...Uma espada oferecida aos deuses!É isso!" pensou Kenshin."Por isso ele sente o golpe!Por que a espada é sagrada!Mas porque ele volta mais forte e sem os ferimentos?"

-Eu vou repetir mais uma vez...VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME VENCER!

-Se eu fosse você não cantaria tanto a vitória... –ironizou Kaoru –Você me subestima demais!

Kaoru tentou pular,na intenção de voltar para o galho da árvore,mas ele transformou-se em névoa e a enlaçou,como se fossem correntes,prendendo-a no ar.Kenshin tentou ajudar,porém,laços negros surgiram e o paralisou,assim como os outros.

-KENSHIN! –gritou Kaoru.

Ela estava cansada._Ele _começou a rir alto,vendo cada vez mais que sua vitória estava próxima.

-É melhor você desistir! –disse.

Kaoru,ao ouvir essas palavras,começou a se contorcer,tentando se livrar de sua prisão.Segurando a sakabatou com a lâmina para fora,cortou,ou melhor dissipou os laços negros que a prendiam.

Ela caiu no chão,próxima à arvore._Ele_ avançou novamente contra a jovem que,tomando a espada,cravou-a bem no peito do seu inimigo.

-Meu pai me ensinou muitas coisas –disse Kaoru –Mas desistir não foi um delas!

-Cah...ha...

Ela levantou e lançou ele de encontro à árvore.A espada o prendeu ao tronco.

-Você acha que me venceu?...

-Como você mesmo disse,nenhum ser humano vivo,pode derrotá-lo.Toda vez que é ferido,você retorna a ser névoa e volta regenerado e mais forte...

"É mesmo!"pensou Kenshin "por isso não consegui derrotá-lo!"

-Por isso –continuou Kaoru –Apenas o sagrado pode derrotar o profano.

A jovem apontou para a espada e depois para a árvore.

-Você deve retornar para as trevas do inferno que você próprio cultivou!E nenhuma treva,por mais espessa que seja, resiste à luz!

O sol começava a nascer.

-Kamiya desgraçado!Você prolongou a luta até este momento!Isso tudo foi uma armadilha!

Kenshin e os outros se surpreenderam.Kaoru se afastava da árvore,enquanto o sol revelava todo o seu esplendor.

-Só para lembrar:meu nome é Kaoru Kamiya,filha de Koshijirou Kamiya,o homem que o prendeu pelo crime de ter matado toda a sua família por motivos infundados!Não tive nada a ver com essa história...mas tenho orgulho de dizer que sou quem sou!

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –gritava o gakki,preso à árvore.

_Ele_ literalmente virava pó,por causa dos raios de sol.

-Ela era inocente!Todos nós éramos!Menos você! –disse Kaoru,derramando lágrimas,antes de desmaiar.

Kenshin,que já podia se mexer,tomou-a nos braços e,virando-se para os outros,disse:

-Vamos pessoal.Vamos para casa.

O espadachim pegou sua espada,que estava cravada na árvore.

Um vento frio soprava,levando consigo as cinzas da alma negra de um gakki de volta ao mundo daqueles que fizeram tanto mal em vida...

**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o**

Obviamente,Kenshin não havia contado à Chou sobre o que realmente acontecera.Apenas disse que encontrou Kaoru junto do homem, que estava tentando matá-la.Eles lutaram, o homem se desequilibrou e caiu de um penhasco,sendo levado pelo mar.Chou,mesmo descofiando,engoliu a mentira.

-Bom,as pessoas mortas eram testemunhas de um crime que aconteceu há quatro anos...Miro Shinawka matou toda a família por vingança,porque desconfiava da fidelidade da esposa!Só que ela sobreviveu e o denunciou.Os três homens e o pai de sua protegida foram aqueles que o puseram na cadeia...Ele foi condenado à forca e morreu dizendo que voltaria para atormentá-los...Feh,que piada!Bom,mais um caso encerrado!Hora de voltar pra casa!

Megumi e os outros conversavam à porta do dojo,enquanto Kaoru ainda estava se recuperando.

-Mas o estilo Kasshin não prega a espada para a vida?Por que ela matou aquele monstro?

-Pô,Megumi!Aquilo não era mais um ser vivo,era um gakki,um "espírito faminto",como Kenshin nos disse.A Kaoru só o mandou de volta para o mundo que ele pertence,o dos mortos!

-Mesmo assim,Yahiko,é difícil acreditar que uma pessoa que morre com muito ódio pode voltar ao mundo dos vivos daquele jeito...

-Então,Kenshin,você viu uma mulher parecida com a donzela,que lhe indicou o caminho?

-Isso mesmo,Sano!

-A raposa e eu vimos um homem, na margem do rio.Ele também nos indicou o caminho.

-E eu vi um casal na ponte! –disse Yahiko.

-Nossa!Que coisa mais estranha!

-Quem seriam?E como eles sabiam que a estávamos procurando?

-Este servo não sabe mas...Quem quer que sejam,o servo gostaria de agradecer do fundo do coração,por ter nos ajudado...

E no quarto onde Kaoru dormia,um sorriso brotou de seus lábios.Ela ficou desacordada por uma semana.

No dia de sua alta, saiu do consultório sem novamente avisar ninguém.Kenshin e os outros procuraram-na por toda a cidade.

Enquanto isso,Kaoru estava no cemitério,depositando flores no túmulo da mulher assassinada.

-Senhorita Kamiya... –disse alguém às suas costas.

-Senhor Furukawa...

-Obrigado por ter vindo.Voltei de Hokkaido ontem à noite e estou a par de tudo.A senhorita está bem?

-Sim,agradeço a preocupação.

O homem depositou orquídeas no túmulo.

-Eram as favoritas dela.Meus dois filhos me pediram.Eles a amavam como se ela fosse a mãe deles e não madrasta.

-E o senhor deu uma nova chance de felicidade para ela.E ela teve os outros dois.Ela sofreu muito com o primeiro marido.

-Sim,eu sei.Mas eu devia estar aqui e protegê-la.

-Acho que agora o senhor deve seguir em frente e cuidar de seus filhos.Ela iria gostar.

-Obrigado.

Ao sair do cemitério,Kaoru encontrou Kenshin.

-Estava visitando alguns amigos! –respondeu,antes que Kenshin perguntasse.

Naquela noite,ao dormir ,Kaoru sonhou.

Era o mesmo jardim em que havia estado outrora.A mesma menina estava lá e sorria para Kaoru.

-Gostaria de agradecer por ter me avisado como derrotá-lo,no momento em que eu estava morrendo. –disse a jovem à criança.

-Não há de quê!Foi difícil,mas você conseguiu!

A menina virou-se e já ia embora,quando Kaoru a chamou.

-Por favor,diga à meu pai que nunca vou desistir de viver,mamãe...

A menina agora era uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros e olhos verdes,muito parecida com Kaoru.

-Não precisa –respondeu a mulher -Ele já sabe...filha.

E sumiu em meio ao jardim.

Naquele dia, ao acordarem,Kenshin e os outros sentiram no ar um delicioso perfume de alecrim.

-E olha que a primavera já passou!O que será isso?

-Este servo não sabe Yahiko.

Mas Kaoru,ao sentir aquele perfume,sabia perfeitamente.

-Não se preocupem...é apenas um agradecimento.

Yahiko não entendeu,mas Kenshin sim.

-Então este servo também agradece!

-Tenho certeza que sim! –disse Kaoru,sorrindo.

E o tempo começou a fluir novamente em paz.

F I M

o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o

_Se você chegou até aqui, meus parabéns! Suportou muito bem ler um fanfic desse TIPO. Mas alegrem–se, porque acabou! Fora uma coisa aqui e ali, esse fanfic, digamos "caiu no meu conceito". Eu vou deixar aqui a nota que escrevi na época em que publiquei o fanfic no outro site, onde eu explico as minhas "fontes de inspiração" (seria melhor dizer fontes de piração... Viajei muito nesse fanfic, argh... Será que é por que eu ainda não tinha os episódios e nem a coleção de mangás completa? Só pode!) Qualquer coisa, mandei e–mail, review, sinal de fumaça ou qualquer meio de comunicação que eu estarei aberta a toda e qualquer crítica que vier – de novo, vou entender perfeitamente, afinal eu, que fui a autora achei uma p... por que vocês não achariam?_

"Me perguntaram se eu havia me inspirado em um seriado famoso da tv por assinatura.Não,não.Primeiro porque não tenho nenhuma tv por assinatura.Segundo,eu tive a idéia ao ler um pouco sobre a cultura japonesa.e também ao assistir um episódio do seriado Profiler.E tem também referências até do Smallville –sim é aquele" – e do filme "O corvo" com Brandon Lee.Se bem que ultimamente,para os últimos capítulos eu me inspirei na série Night Visions e num filme de vampiro que assisti recentemente.E também no filme "O navio fantasma".Mas,o que eu realmente queria na história e não deu certo,era a idéia de terror psicológico,que acho muito boa(lembram de "O Sexto Sentido"?).Vou me esforçar mais.(Nossa,to falando que nem Nobuhiro Watsuki!)

E antes de voces me massacrarem por que inseri dois personagens que não tem nada a ver com a história vou me justificar: acredito que os nossos entes queridos,quando partem de nossas vidas,continuam do nosso lado.E nada mais justo que esses dois personagens,que vocês já sabem quem são,aparecessem em espírito para proteger um ente querido que corre perigo.Pois ,se existem espíritos malignos,deve também existir espíritos de luz.Não concordam?E também,é o tema do meu próximo fic!

Bom,desejo a todos um feliz 2004!E até mais!"

_É isso... Pois é relendo esse comentário "interessante" eu quase caio da cadeira de tanto rir! Realmente, nesses três anos, uma coisa ainda não mudou: eu AINDA não tenho tv por assinatura. Aliás, eu não tenho por quê ter tv por assinatura. Eu não assisto mais tv... desde o início deste ano de 2005, me revoltei com a televisão. Tudo porque tiraram Inuyasha do ar. A tv perdeu uma telespectadora assídua e meu cérebro despertou os neurônios adormecidos. Tá certo, há excelentes animes na tv paga. Mas eu sempre dou um jeitinho de tê–los em casa... Assim, não vou precisar assistir a danada da tv. Se vocês querem ficar mais inteligentes, parem de assistir tv, leiam livros, jornais... Garanto que vocês não perderão nada, já que a programação das redes de televisão estão um lixo! E estou falando sério!_

_Se ainda quiserem ler algo de minha pessoa, leia "A face de um Segredo", um fanfic de Inuyasha que estou publicando e, esse sim, vem recebendo muitos elogios. Gomen nasai pelo comentário gigante e até um dia!_

_Angel – san_


End file.
